Intertwined
by The Cusp of Insanity
Summary: Because no one remembers the wolf. Post ep 1.13.


Crouched low by the piles of trash and concealed in the mouth of the dark alley, Wolf-that-was-Dyson watched his mate through the gloom. While she laughed with her friend, Friend-that-was-Kenzi, Wolf could scent that Bo-who-is-Mate was unhappy. With his exceptional eyesight, Wolf could see the shadows under her eyes and the weariness in her step and only understood those as sadness from the memories he shared with Dyson-his-other-Half.

Most assumed that only Dyson the fae existed. Others never realized Wolf was also part of Dyson. They were two different minds and yet the same. Dyson preferred to keep it that way.

In their head, Dyson-his-other-Half grumbled at Wolf's choice to watch Bo-who-is-Mate. Wolf told Dyson to be silent or shift to human. There was no response and Wolf was once again left to his own devices and in control of their form.

Wolf-that-was-Dyson still didn't completely understand what Dyson-his-other-Half had done to them. They had visited the Crone-who-is-Norn what Wolf sensed to be a half moon cycle ago and Crone had changed something in Wolf's soul brother. Dyson-his-other-Half had lost a piece of him and it would not return.

From what Wolf could guess was that Crone had taken Dyson's love for their mate. The thought made his lips rise over razor fangs and a growl slip out. Dyson-his-other-Half told him to be quiet, irritation racing through their bond.

Wolf-that-was-Dyson wished to argue but didn't.

Why Crone-who-is-Norn hadn't taken Wolf-that-was-Dyson's love as well, neither quite understood. It had also led to several uncomfortable fights within their head. The first quarter moon that had passed, they had spent the time battling for control of their body, Wolf yearning to return to his mate's side and Dyson wishing to run from her.

Many hundred years ago, Wolf had vowed to Dyson he would never take control, that he would only provide his strength when his soul brother was in need of it. Then they had found Bo-who-is-Mate and Dyson-his-other-Half had gone and broken part of him, leaving Wolf-that-was-Dyson floundering.

So, when all Dyson had wanted to do was run and hide and leave their mate (something Wolf could never allow), Wolf had broken his vow. And was incapable of feeling regret, as he was a creature of the wild.

Wolves mated for life and what Dyson had attempted had brought out the rage in Wolf.

Eventually, they had come to a compromise. During the day, Dyson-his-other-Half would rule the body and take whatever form he pleased while during the night, Wolf-that-was-Dyson was left on all four paws and the longing in his fur. However, Dyson had stayed firm they were not to let Bo-who-is-Mate know they lingered in the city.

Wolf had accepted this, grudgingly, aware how watching their… his mate harmed his soul brother. The soul brother who could no longer claim Bo as his love.

Therefore, Wolf-that-was-Dyson slinked through the shadows of the city each night as he watched over her. And simply watched her.

Slipping from the alleyway once Friend-who-was-Kenzi and Bo-who-is-Mate passed, Wolf trotted after them, careful to hug the low buildings. As much as it felt as though he were stalking prey, it also felt good and bad. Good that he was afforded the ability to protect and bad he was unable to do so from her side.

Idly, Wolf wondered when they would finally drop this cowardice act and return home. As much as the beast he was howled in joy at the freedom the surrounding forests provided, he could feel how this was wearing on Dyson.

_Soon, brother._ Dyson-his-other-Half murmured in their head.

Wolf-that-was-Dyson chuffed in pleased agreement.

The sound was so low, both were certain no one would be able to hear it. However, when Bo-who-is-Mate stopped in her tracks, Wolf froze and Dyson cursed. Grappling for control in his need to vanish into the dark, Dyson only manage to get their body caught between feuding minds.

To himself only, Wolf began to growl in anxiousness as Bo turned. His legs splayed and paws firmly planted on the cobbled street, he dropped his tail and lowered his head, meeting Bo's eyes for the first time in too long.

Dyson-his-other-Half snarled viciously, but was held firm by Wolf's simple need to make eye contact with his mate.

The reaction was instant. Flooded with shame at the look of shock, betrayal, anger, hurt, fear… love, in Bo-who-is-Mate's eyes, Wolf dropped his head even more and whined, funnelling all the pain directly at Dyson. Who quit fighting and gasped at the strength of his soul brother's anguish. Even though he was more human than wolf, Dyson was stunned by how much his animal mind brother felt.

By now, Wolf-that-was-Dyson's body language conveyed only sadness and shame, their chin nearly brushing the cold ground.

Fully facing them now, Bo stood still, held back by only Friend-that-was-Kenzi's warning hand. Dyson-his-other-Half blearily approved of the human's tenacity.

Sucking in a breath, Bo exhaled once. "… Dyson?" She asked, voice cracking into shambles of confusion and pain.

It was enough for Dyson-his-other-Half to take control and twirl them around, sprinting off into the darkness. A meager wall had formed between the soul brother's, one neither wished to penetrate in this instant, so Wolf-that-was-Dyson curled in on himself and trembled.

His howl of apology and misery burst through their jaws even as Dyson ran.

But there was no changing Dyson-his-other-Half's course of direction.

Wolf resigned himself to this fact and relinquished full control, the howl cutting off with a snap. Left by himself in their mind, Wolf grieved for his mate and for the broken Dyson he shared this life with.

* * *

*_Because everyone seems to forget about the Wolf. Whom I love._

_Also, it was fun and a little hopeful._

_Reviews are chocolate._


End file.
